I'm Gay
by My Little Vixen
Summary: What happens when Harry tells Ron and Hermione that he's gay? And what's this about Hermione betting...and loosing? Slash...kinda of. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm Gay..."**

**Summery**: What happens when Harry tells Ron and Hermione that he's gay? And what's this about Hermione betting...and loosing?

**Thanks to**: Arastel for beta'ing this story...she is most wonderful.

* * *

Harry Potter, Boy-who-Lived, burst through the door into the boy's dormitory, hoping that Hermione and Ron were there. He had run all the way from his detention with Snape after realising it...

His two friends looked at him, surprised.

"What's up Harry? How was the detention?" Ron asked, while Hermione adopted a concerned expression.

"I-I think..." He stopped, flopping down onto his bed, panting and trying to get his breath back.

It was all he could think of...in his dreams when he was asleep...in his mind during the day. And he had to tell someone.

"I-I think I'm gay." Harry said after taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, waiting for the onslaught of comments from Hermione and Ron.

'How can you be?'...'That's disgusting'...'So, you're a faggot?'...

He waited, but they never came.

Instead, he could hear the chinking of coins, and the raven-haired Gryffindor opened his eyes, to see Hermione sullenly dropping a few galleons into Ron's open hand, who received the money with a large grin on his face.

"W-What?" Harry gulped, blinking a few times.

"We already knew." Hermione said patiently, watching Ron counting out the money.

"You see Harry. We bet on when you would tell us..." Ron said as he slipped the the coins into his jean trousers.

"And Ron said that you would tell us before the school term finished." Hermione continued on the sentence from where her boyfriend left off. Harry hadn't moved from his position on the bed.

"Flies Harry, flies." Hermione said, and Harry quickly shut his open mouth, leaving Ron looking slightly confused at the Muggle expression, before the red-head shrugged and ignored.

"Y-You knew?" Harry stuttered, and his two friends nodded.

"Harry. I'm afraid it's painfully obvious when you look at your lack of girlfriends." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. And the way you look at Malfoy during Quidditch." Ron continued with a grin, which widened as Harry spluttered and shook his head.

"No-one else knows...we think; but now you have admitted it, it won't be long til it's in the Daily Prophet." The bushy-haired girl said, laughing at Harry's disgusted expression.

'Oh well' he thought. 'At least they don't hate me...even if they were betting on me.'

Well, that's it. I wrote it quickly the other day.

I hope you liked it...

Reviews would be wonderful...they do make me write faster, I promise. :)

And I would love to know if you would like more chapters to this story - it's just a one-shot right now, but I could add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...

**Summary** – What happens when Harry tells Ron and Hermione that he's gay? And what's this about Hermione betting...and loosing?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did.

**Last Chapter **

'Oh well' he thought. 'At least they don't hate me...even if they were betting on me.'

**And on with the story!**

The next day Harry made his way down to the common room on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He stepped down the stairs from the boys dormitory, and into a room full of Gryffindors. That wouldn't be unusual as it was the Gryffindor common room. What was strange was that every single one of them was staring at Harry, a glint in their eyes.

Harry stared back, wondering what they were doing; they weren't moving or talking, just staring at him.

"Umm, can I help you?" He asked, which seemed to act as a trigger for the students to crowd around him all asking the same question.

"Is it true? Are you gay?" The raven-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise and an embarassed blush flew across his face as he nodded slightly, which seemed to be all they were after. A cheer went up, and the students moved away from him, now crowding round Fred and George, who were looking as though Christmas had come early.

He stayed stock still as he heard Fred, or was it George, saying todays date, and the other one pulling out a ream of parchment which he unravelled and studied.

"Looks like the winner is..." One of the twin's announced before the other one took over. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" His usually stoic friend grinned and moved through the dissapointed crowds to be handed a large bag of something, presumably galleons.

"W-what's going on?" Harry asked in shock as the twins approached him, George, or was it Fred, pulling out another parchment.

"Don't worry 'Arry...when did you realise you were gay?" The twin asked nodding officially as Harry spluttered.

"Umm, yesterday." Ron's brother frowned and tutted, but read another name off this parchment.

"And the next winner is...GINNY WEASLEY!" The small, red-haired girl grinned as she relieved her twins of another bag of galleons, or at least tried to; it looked as though her brothers were reluctant to hand over the money to their little sister. Were reluctant, that is, until she threatened them with her bat-bogey hex, when they readily supplied the bag.

Harry was left standing in shock, opening his mouth and shutting it, his eyelids blinking furiously as he tried to work out what on earth was happening.

"They were betting on you, you know. Everyone in the house." A voice told him quietly from behind, and he turned to see Lee Jordan standing behind him with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. "If only you'd have realised tomorrow, I would have won."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I decided that I wanted to make this story a bit longer.

What do you think?

Please review...so simple, just a few words if you want, or paragraphs if you want. XD

And read my other stories? You may like them.


End file.
